


The chorus of the fools

by Thori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human AU, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thori/pseuds/Thori
Summary: Arthur canta, grita, y ruega para que el sonido de su voz sea tan fuerte que se pueda extinguir en ellaConjunto de drabbles sobre Arthur. Fragmentos de su vida, de sus deseos, sus relaciones y sus arrepentimientos.





	The chorus of the fools

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije este drabble es el primero de lo que sera un conjunto de varios fragmentos sobre Arthur. No son lineales y pueden mostrar distintas etapas de su vida, y sus relaciones con otros. 
> 
> Espero los disfruten.

La música llenaba todo el recinto y se mezclaba con las voces de la multitud. Todos formando parte de la misma masa. El ritmo de la batería marcaba el ritmo de los saltos de la gente y Arthur, lleno de sudor, no puede evitar reír mientras corea la letra junto con los demás. Puede sentir como una chica detrás suyo se agarra de su polera mientras brinca y no le podría importar menos. 

Momentos así lo llenan, lo hacen sentir menos viejo, se sacude los cientos, miles de años de vida, las cicatrices de viejas batallas se ocultan entre las luces de neón, mientras sus culpas y rencores se esconden para darle espacio a los versos que salen de sus labios.

Cuando el concierto termina, sale, y el frío de la noche le golpea la cara. Con sus mejillas rojas y casi sin aire en los pulmones enciende un cigarro mientras tararea la tonada de la última canción, intentando estrujar el momento lo más que puede antes de sentir como el peso de la realidad se hace cada vez más presente en su espalda. Sonríe mientras deja salir el humo y comienza a caminar. Mañana en la mañana se va arrepentir de esto.


End file.
